


A Jellicle Through and Through

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dog!George, George is Tugger's adopted son, Minor Injuries, Protective George, Tugger is a Very Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: George is different from the other Jellicles. Everyone knows this, but they don’t care. George had one moment, however, where he had to choose between his species and his adopted family. Luckily for George, it was quite an easy choice.
Relationships: Etcetera/George (Cats)
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Jellicle Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a headcanon going around Tumblr that George (Admetus, whatever you want to call him) is actually a puppy. After reading the headcanons people posted, I had to put my own spin on it.
> 
> Thank you to @queencurlycrown on Tumblr for helping me finish this up and being AMAZING <3

### George

George was different from the other Jellicles. It wasn’t a secret, but it wasn’t a big deal for the tribe. The Rum Tum Tugger had surprised the entire tribe when he had returned one day with a puppy in his arms, the squirming, excitable Pollicle looking around curiously before bounding out of Tugger’s arms and running around his legs. 

“He was abandoned by the others. He was the runt.” Tugger had explained shortly when Munkustrap gave him a questioning look. Perhaps that was the reason none of the Jellicles found a problem with welcoming the puppy into their tribe. He was small enough that he was the size of the rest of the kittens, who immediately took to him as soon as they met. And the Rum Tum Tugger? He loved his son. And the puppy, named George, adored and idolized his father. There was rarely a moment when George was growing up that Tugger was not nearby, watching over him diligently with Munkustrap. The change in the tom had surprised the entire tribe, and it made their fondness for George grow. 

When it came to the other kittens his age, George was always careful when playing with them. Even if they were the same size, George was stronger. He made sure never to play too hard. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were inseparable from their new friend, the trio often causing chaos for poor Munkustrap while Tugger simply laughed proudly. The queen kittens also loved their friend. Jemima was absolutely enamored with her cousin, and the two became best friends immediately, never being far apart, which warmed their fathers’ hearts. Electra was hesitant around him at first, but quickly warmed up to him when he helped her find her lost ball of yarn. And Etcetera was the quickest to attach to George, the small queen kitten often found curled beside the larger tom. Tugger often teased his son about Etcetera, which would make George stutter and sputter before he would huff and walk away from his father, who was simply grinning broadly. 

And what did George think of all this? 

The Jellicles were the only family he knew. They welcomed him with open arms. He had a father who loved him, friends that he adored, and a safe home. He couldn’t be happier. He knew he was a dog, of course, but he didn’t let that hold him back. 

He had asked Tugger one afternoon as a young puppy after watching the other kittens play. “Dad? Is it bad that I’m a dog?” 

Tugger had simply pulled his son into his arms, hugged him tightly, and told him something he would always remember. “You’re a Jellicle in a dog’s body, Georgie. You belong here, with us.” George had simply snuggled close with a happy grin. Tugger repeated that phrase often, which never ceased to make George happy. 

It was a phrase that meant everything to him, and it would one day be the phrase that George would need most. 

### Pollicles

George was walking along the sidewalk, searching for the sign of the cat about the town, Bustopher Jones. Normally, younger Jellicles were only allowed out of the Junkyard with an adult, but Tugger had given George his permission to go out for a few hours to explore, and George was determined to take full advantage of his time in London by himself. He was walking through a slightly unfamiliar area when he caught the scent of something he thought he’d never smell. A Pollicle. 

“Hello, pup.” A low voice said, and George turned around to see a large Pollicle standing behind him. “What are you doing out alone?” 

“Just exploring,” George replied with a shrug, sitting back. He breathed slowly and deeply keeping his nerves calm, just like his dad and uncle had taught him. 

A smaller Pollicle appeared on the first dog’s side. “Poor little one. Where’s your family?” “Dunno. I was the runt, and they abandoned me as a newborn puppy.” George replied casually. 

The first Pollicle stepped forward, nudging George’s side. “Come with us, pup. We’ll introduce you to others.” George looked around and slowly began to follow, flanked on either side by the Pollicles. “I’m Grey. This is Peggy.” George gave them both a nervous smile. 

“I’m George.” 

* * *

George soon found himself in the basement of an abandoned warehouse surrounded by other dogs. Grey and Peggy had introduced him, and George had met the others; Bruce, Trusty, and Jock, a trio of mean-looking dogs a bit smaller than Grey, and Rosie and Snaps, smaller dogs a bit bigger than George.

“So, you all know each other?” George asked curiously, sitting beside Rosie and Peggy. Rosie gave him a tooth-filled grin. “A mutual enemy brought us together, pup.” George suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness filled him. 

“I don’t know if you’ve met them, but there’s a group of cats who live in the Junkyard on the edge of town,” Grey said casually as he lounged out on the ground. “They’re always strutting about, acting as if they own the place. We’re going to teach them a lesson.” George’s blood ran cold, and he felt his heart stop. 

“R-Really?” he asked shakily. “I haven’t seen any of them around.” 

Trusty sneered, flopping down on the ground. “They act all high and mighty, singing songs about themselves and taking the best territory. Well tonight, we’re going to claim that territory for ourselves.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever encountered any of them.” George said quietly. 

Snaps rolled her eyes. “You’d know them if you saw them. There’s one who calls himself the Rum Tum Tugger, and he’s a huge blowhard. He flirts with anything and everything.” George tensed, and the other dogs took it as a positive response. “He’s got a huge mouth, and his brother’s even worse. A stick in the mud who’s stupidly protective of his little tribe.” 

“So we’re going to go to their Junkyard tonight and take what we want.” Peggy finished. “It’s about time someone taught those pussy cats who’s boss.” George looked around at the dogs, and he couldn’t help the heavy feeling that settled on his heart as they talked. 

* * *

### Nighttime

George crept into the Junkyard, following Trusty, Rosie, and Snaps. It felt strange, sneaking into his own home, past the piles of junk he had been climbing onto with his friends earlier in the day. 

“Anything?” Grey whisper-shouted from the opposite end, and the dogs shook their heads. Peggy, Bruce, and Jock were following Grey, and the group of dogs moved to the center of the Junkyard. 

George looked around nervously. “What now?” 

“We split up and do whatever we can.” Peggy said, grinning. George held back a breath of relief. He could go find his father and uncle and warn them and get the Protectors ready. A plan was forming in his mind as the others talked, and his attention was only grabbed when they fell silent. 

“Well, what have we here?” Bruce snarled, and George’s eyes widened fearfully as he spotted Etcetera entering the main stage area. The young queen froze, staring at the dogs in terror. 

Jock sneered. “Looks like we’ve got a little snack for the night.” Etcetera whimpered quietly, backing away as the dogs moved towards her. George snapped out of his frozen stupor and let out a growl, shoving past the dogs and pushing Etcetera behind him. 

“If any of you touch her, I’ll rip you apart.” He snarled. Etcetera was shaking, and he held out an arm. She grabbed onto it, pressing against his back with a soft keen. 

Rosie looked at George in confusion. “You’re protecting her? She’s a Jellicle!” 

“So am I.” George snapped before doing something he had never done before. He howled, loud and clear, the sound ringing through the Junkyard. It was cut off when Grey lunged forward and tackled George, who shoved Etcetera out of the way as quickly as he could. 

“Hide, Cettie!” Jock and Trusty joined Grey in pinning the younger dog down, and Grey loomed above George, a sneer on his face. 

“You’ve turned against your kind, pup.” He said, and George simply growled in reply. Grey lifted a paw and, in one swift movement, he slashed at George, who managed to shift enough so that the claws, instead of hitting right above his heart, hit his shoulder instead. He still let out a hiss of pain and kicked, hitting Grey in the legs. 

“GEORGE!” Tugger’s shout rang through the Junkyard and was the greatest sound George had ever heard. His father came running into the main stage area, followed by Munkustrap and Alonzo and the other Jellicles. While the others slowed at the sight of the dogs, Tugger held no such qualms. He immediately tackled Grey to the side with a hiss, clawing at the dog angrily before leaping up and attacking Jock and Trusty with the help of Munkustrap. 

Alonzo was at George’s side, helping him to his feet and looking him over. “Are you okay?” 

George nodded, looking around. “Is Cettie okay? Where is she?” A weight hit George from the back, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked behind him to see Etcetera clinging to him, shaking. Tugger and Munkustrap stepped away from the dogs, hissing and crouching in front of George and Etcetera protectively. 

“You stay away from our kittens.” Munkustrap said, his voice dangerous. Even in a tense situation, George felt his heart swell. He wasn’t a puppy or a dog. He was a kitten. A Jellicle. 

“He’s not one of you.” Rosie sneered, glaring at George. “And when you all cast him out, he’s going to come crawling back to his own kind.” 

“This is my kind.” George said, stepping forward. “They’re my family. I’m not going to turn away from them.” 

“And we’re not going to turn against him.” Tugger said proudly, lifting his chin. “He’s proven himself too many times, and he’s been one of us since the day he came to the Junkyard. He’s a Jellicle through and through.” 

Munkustrap’s tail swished in agitation. “Now get out of our territory, and never come back.” Plato, Skimbleshanks, and Bombalurina stepped forward, hissing dangerously, their fur bristling. The dogs looked around and, realizing they were outnumbered and overpowered, spat at George before running off, tails between their legs, Mistoffelees following to make sure they were gone. The Jellicles didn’t relax until the black cat returned and confirmed their departure from the Junkyard. As soon as they received the confirmation, Jenny was at George’s side with bandages, fussing over him. 

“You brave little tom.” The tabby queen praised, and George felt his face grow warm at her words. “If your uncle doesn’t make you a protector soon, I’ll have words with him.” George couldn’t help but laugh, and Jenny smiled warmly at him, ruffling his fur fondly. As she finished bandaging his shoulder, George felt his father’s presence beside him and turned to look up at him. Tugger immediately wrapped him in a tight hug, nuzzling the top of his head. 

“Are you okay?” the maine coon asked, and George nodded, clinging to the older tom. 

“I was a little scared.” He replied quietly. 

“So was I when you didn’t come home after your walk.” Tugger said, and George flinched slightly. “I think that’s the most afraid I’ve ever been.” 

George drew in on himself. “I’m sorry, Dad. They cornered me, and I couldn’t get away. I didn’t want to draw them to the Junkyard. I guess that kind of failed.” 

Tugger shook his head firmly and grasped George’s shoulders. “You didn’t fail at all, George. Yes, you scared me, and yeah, you were in trouble, but I’m not angry with you.” George looked at his father in surprise, making Tugger chuckled and looked down at his son. “I’m so proud of you, Georgie. You protected Etcetera and stood up for the tribe and yourself.” George puffed up, and Tugger rubbed his forehead against his son’s. “You’re a true Jellicle, kiddo. You belong here with us.” 

As the two separated, Munkustrap placed a paw on his nephew’s uninjured shoulder. “Good job, kit. I’ll have to start your training soon with Plato.” George looked at his uncle excitedly as Tugger laughed. Munkustrap’s eyes sparkled with pride, and he nodded behind George. “I think there’s someone who wants to talk to you.” The tom turned and found his arms suddenly full of a pale ginger and grey queen, who nuzzled against his fur. 

“Thanks, Georgie.” Etcetera whispered, and George ignored how hard his heart was beating and hugged Etcetera back tightly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Cettie.” He replied. 

Etcetera looked up at him with wide eyes. “But you protected me from them! You got hurt because of me!” 

George shrugged, wincing slightly at the movement. “Yeah, but it was worth it. You’re worth it, Cettie.” The young queen’s eyes grew even wider, and George’s words sunk in. He immediately began to stutter and stumble, his heart pounding. 

“You mean it?” Etcetera asked softly, and George nodded nervously. Etcetera’s expression became shy, and she stepped closer to George, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against his fur with a soft purr. “Thank you, George. And for what it matters, I think you’re worth it too.” George’s mind shorted out for a moment as he processed the queen’s words, and he slowly brought his arms up to encircle Etcetera, holding her close as he leaned his head on top of her happily. His own unique doggish purr joined Etcetera’s, and a strong feeling of home washed over him as he saw the rest of the Jellicles moving around the Junkyard. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus shot him massive grins before Jellylorum ushered them into the den, and Jemima beamed at George before grabbing onto Demeter’s paw. Electra simply giggled as she caught sight of her twin and George, and Jenny hushed her daughter before winking at George and guiding her daughter into their den. The feeling of acceptance and family made George’s purr grow louder, and he couldn’t help but hold Etcetera a bit tighter. 

He may have been born a Pollicle, but George was a Jellicle through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts via my Tumblr, @uppastthejelliclemoon!
> 
> I'm working on more stories to upload at the moment, but I always love receiving prompts and headcanons!


End file.
